


What Could Be

by Matteroffact689



Series: The Traits of The Houses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Rituals, Samhain, Sentient Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteroffact689/pseuds/Matteroffact689
Summary: Gonna be an assortment of stories that pop in my head. May or may not be canon to my story.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: The Traits of The Houses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913584
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	1. Cozy Little Family

A crying baby woke the trio. Theo sighed and turned over, making eye contact with Harry. " Which is it?" He saw the glazed look in Harry's eyes as the man pushed his magic out into the children's room.

"Zabini, it's yours. Hop to it." Harry said burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Theo's neck. Theo in turn tightened his hold on Harry.

"Why is she only a Zabini when she wakes us up in the middle of the night." Blaise asked, getting out of bed anyways.

"Well maybe if a certain adult Zabini hadn't made such a huge fuss about Blood adoption being illegal in England, and how he so wanted to stay in Bloody England to raise our family, while putting very little effort on actually changing the laws, while his two other Husbands slaved away to make it happen." Harry muttered back.

" Not to mention the two other Husbands were perfectly alright to leave England and raise their family in a much less intolerant Italy." Theo added, a smirk on his face as Harry hummed his agreement into Theo's neck.

Blaise hadn't actually expected an answer and left the room beforehand. Both Theo and Harry could hear him taking care of little Persephone, their newest bundle of joy. Seven years with a grand total of six children. Harry was grateful there were three of them. With that said it was still difficult to wraggle up the Potter-Nott-Zabini (add in all side family names). 

"Ohhh." A surprised Harry let out as a small bundle was thrust on to him. Without opening his eyes Harry dug a finger in Theo's side. " Theo, your monstrous youngest son has decided to try and finally kill me in the night." A giggle followed by another body landing on Harry made him correct his statement. " It seems to be a dual attack from the twins, will you help me?"

" You lived a good live Lord Potter, I feel now is the perfect time for your passing." Was the other man's response, earning him full laughs from the twins. Distant cousins to Theo himself, Artemis, age six and the older of the twins with Theo's dirty blonde hair unfortunately paired with Harry's bird nest hair, and Lucas, also age six with Theo's dirty blonde hair and a much tamer Blaise hairline, were the only two children blood adopted by Theo, the other four were all by Harry and Blaise. Of course legally all three shared parenthood with the 'monsters' as everyone affectionately called them.

" I see that I have been replaced by twins? " Blaise claimed, walking in with not one but two babies, Persephone in his left hand, reaching out to poke at the second baby, Elijah, who was contentedly suckling from a bottle. " Well then move over. There's plenty of room for the seven of us." He moved over to Theo to hand him little Elijah. And padded himself back to his side of the bed, Persephone finding herself lost in the swirling stars above their bed. Harry had installed the night sky over their bed a long time ago and they still twinkled as brightly as ever.

" Should we expect Jameson and Siri to join us soon?" Theo complained, contrary to how he really felt.

"Too late!" Came the response as both boys jumped onto the bed. Avoiding the small siblings somehow and landing on the three adults. Five and four years old respectively, Jameson and Siri were basically connected by the hip. Harry secretly enjoyed the fact that these two would one day rule over Hogwarts. Both had the Potter bird's nest but had Blaise's build. Both were already talking up a storm and clearly obtained the Zabini Family Gift. The two boys burrowed themselves into the sheets between Blaise and Harry. 

Soon the entire family was fast asleep cuddling up together, with Theo and Blaise bookending the family and Harry happily in the middle.


	2. Old Chap

Blaise was in a dilemma, and he could only blame himself. He refused to, but everyone knew it was his fault. It all started nearly six months ago.

A Nott cousin had died quite suddenly, leaving her one and a half year old twins without a parent. Her husband, an Auror, had also died seven months prior from a stray curse. Theo being the Lord Nott at this point had agreed to blood adopt them and take them in. This was not the problem. No, Harry, Theo and Blaise were ready for children, and had been talking about adopting for nearly three years now. So no Blaise was not suffering there. 

While talking about the adoption, the debate of what the children would call the trio came up. A bit plastered, and in front of most of the Weasleys, Theo claimed 'dad' for himself, Harry took 'papa', and Blaise denied any other options including 'daddy, pops, and father'. Frustrated, he had blurted out they would just call him 'Old Chap', leading to heavy laughter from all around the table. Unfortunately, a pair of Twins took it as an opportunity.

They had now had the twins, Artemis and Lucas, for nearly three months, and they were beginning to open up more to the trio, becoming more vocal. However they still did not actively call any of them Dad or papa. Blaise had not truly understood how tiring handing two toddlers would be and took the first opportunity he could to convince his two partners to take a much needed date night. The Weasley Twins had offered to watch the toddlers, and Blaise snapped at the chance, ignoring both Harry and Theo's warning that it would end badly. Blaise thought otherwise though and convinced them to give it a try. So they did. 

It became a routine; Fred and George would watch little Artemis and Lucas at least once a week, and the Trio would spend some much need time together. But Blaise should have realized it would lead to trouble. Harry would deny it but he had accidentally learned what the Twins were up to. During the second date, Harry had felt a bit anxious and had apparated home to check up on them, stumbling on the Fred and George's evil plot. They had the younger twins sitting down and Fred was holding a flashcard up to them. 

"This is 'Papa' " Fred said to the toddlers, pointing at the image of Harry printed on the card. Artemis and Lucas stared intently, before Artemis loudly repeated 'papa' with Lucas enthusiastically joining his sister a moment later. 

"This is 'Dad' " George claimed, repeating the process with image of Theo. After several attempts both toddlers had picked the new word up and were proudly yelling 'dada' pointing at Theo's picture. The Weasley Twins both clapped and Fred pulled out the last card featuring Blaise.

Together the claimed ' The is 'Old Chap'. It took them several times to repeat it, before Artemis hesitantly saying 'Ol' Cap', with Lucas immediately picking it up. Soon both toddlers were screaming 'Ol' Cap' and giggling, to which the Weasley Twins just high five each other and laughed. Harry had barely made it away before he too broke out into laughter, and apparating back to the restaurant.

And now, nearly four months later, Blaise's first two children were actively calling him Ol Cap. Harry and Theo both found it hilarious and were pointedly enabling the twins, calling him Ol Cap whenever they could. He could do nothing but sigh, at least it was better than pops.


	3. Four Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhain Rituals for the boys.

“ _~It’s an easy Ritual.~_ ” Harry hissed at Saffron, who clearly didn’t believe him. Harry was having trouble believing himself as well. It was an easy Ritual, he had read it multiple times, and both Theo and Blaise had admitted to doing the same Ritual when they were both nine. Harry just wasn’t sure if he wanted to Ritual to succeed or not.

“ _~ Well here it goes.~_ ” He channeled his magic to silence himself, it didn’t matter that he was alone in his and Blaise’s dorm, it was personal and he didn’t want anyone to hear his words. Hedwig rested above him watching him with a patient stare, and Saffron wound herself around his neck, her tongue flicking about, scenting the air.

“ _~ I have faith in you.~_ ” Saffron claimed, her eyes staring intently at the unlit candles on the table in front of them.

“Okay, it’s now or never.” He took a calming breath and placed his hands in the air above the wicks of the candles. “ On this night, when the Veil is thinned, I ask for a connection to those of my Blood. I offer Magic-” He focused and lit the flames with his Wisps. “- and Light so as to guide those who I wish to meet.” Harry stared at the picture of his parents, happily holding each other and laughing together. There was no Magic that could bring back the dead truly, but this Ritual was meant to bring Spirits to them. Blaise and Theo had told him he could not see and hear them, but he would feel them. Harry began to doubt that the Ritual had worked though, as he sat there and felt no change.

Just when he was about to give up, Saffron let out a hiss, and immediately afterwards Harry senses kicked in. His Magic reached out and felt Magic not his own fill the room, and with a shock, Harry realized it was not one but two different Magics. A moment more and he felt what seemed to be hands resting on his shoulders. His breath hitched and he ached to turn and try and see them, but he had been told by Theo not to look away from his parents picture and the candles or the Ritual would end. He took a gulp of air before whispering out. 

“Mum?” The hand on his right shoulder gently rubbed him, and a scent of perfume took over, bringing back fleeting memories in his mind. He took a moment to calm himself before speaking again, his eyes already forming tears. “ Dad?” The hand on his left gave a squeeze and the faint sound of a man’s chuckle broke the silence. It caused Harry to jump a bit being aware he wasn’t meant to hear his parents. When the silence continued though Harry realized it was merely an echo of his father, a memory like his mother’s perfume. Tears now streaked his face, and he found himself unable to speak knowing that his parents were actually there. They seemed to understand though as both hands gently squeezed his shoulders.

“ I just, I don't know what to say. I didn't think this would actually work.” His breathing had become a bit shallow, and Saffron reached out flicking her tongue at him and hissing a soothing sound. “ I mean, I didn’t doubt Blaise and Theo, but I guess I just feared it wouldn’t work and I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” The feeling of his mother’s hand moved to his back and rubbed small circles in comfort. “ I really just want to say I love you two, and that I miss you a lot. I know I don’t really have solid memories of you. They’re just like ghosts of memories I guess.” A sad laugh escaped him as he realized the irony, and the man’s chuckle echoed around again. “ But yeah that’s it I guess.” He really just wanted to sit in silence with the presence enveloping him. He continued to stare at the picture and his parent’s Magic flowed around him. All too soon a bell sang out, signaling the midnight hour, as well as the end of the Ritual. Harry knew it was pointless to try and keep them there, but he couldn’t help the pain in his chest and the ever escaping tears. “ I love you guys.” He whispered out, and lost his breath as he felt a strong arm pull him into a side hug, and a kiss placed on his right cheek. As their Magic faded away, his tears continued freely now and Hedwig let out a small hoot. But his parents had one final surprise for Harry, and he watched in amazement as the flames of the candles began to warp, the one on the left forming the shape of a stag, and the one to the right forming a doe. They skipped around each other for a bit before they both faced Harry and bowed, fading out into nothing. Harry grabbed the picture, his boy aching a bit from lack of movement, and climbing into his bed. He laid there holding the frame tightly to his chest and cried out, with both Saffron and Hedwig huddling up to him in comfort. It wasn’t that much later that he fell asleep.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Blaise had promised to give Harry the dorm for the Ritual. Unfortunately, it meant that he had to find a new spot for his own. Thankfully their Study was close by and he could easily sneak back into the Common Room afterwards. Professor Flitwick was also one to honour the old ways, and he would not take points from those who were out on this night.

His set up was rather simple in comparison to how Blaise usually demanded things be, a plain white candle resting on a white plate stolen from the morning’s tea cup. A picture of a tall dark man holding a cane with a fedora on. His face stoic at first before a massive grin changed his entire face. Blaise settled himself before muttering the incantation of the Ritual out loud, waiting patiently for who he called to find his way to him. It wasn’t long before a smell of tobacco permeated out of nothingness and an arm rested on his shoulders. “ Well Father, another year.” Blaise calmly stated. “ I miss you.” Although Blaise had performed this Ritual once before the presence of his father still took a moment to get used to. The man was just as imposing as a Spirit as he was in Life. “ How was mother? Sorry to take you away from her, but we all have to share don't you think?” He felt the arm shake, and immediately imagined his father’s full body laugh. Blaise soon told his father everything that had happened that year including him meeting Harry and coming to Hogwarts. “ That boy is going to change things Father, and I cannot wait.” Blaise wiped his eyes. “ Well I think you should go back to Mother, she needs you more than I do right now. I love you.” His father ruffled his hair, and soon the smell of tobacco faded from the room. He took a moment, before he began to clean up, packing everything into his bag. His walk up to the Tower was uneventful, except when he passed Professor Flitwick, who only nodded his head and continued on his way. The midnight bell had tolled a while ago and Blaise peaked his head into the shared dorm room, sighing in relief that Harry was asleep, he slipped in and unloaded his things, changing into his pajamas as well. He turned to Harry and saw he had thrown his covers off of him. With a sigh, Blaise made his way over and pulled them back over the boy, earning him an appreciative (He hoped) hiss from Saffron who seemed to be guarding Harry from his pillow. He pulled the smaller boy’s curtains closed and made his way to his own bed. It was a while before he fell asleep.

Theo muttered under his breath, flicking his gaze over his three roommates. While none of them celebrated Halloween, Greg and Vincent both heavily partook in eating all the sweets, and were currently trying to burn off the energy wrestling on their side of the room. Draco was complaining loudly at them, with a potions book open on his lap. Theo glanced at the blonde boy, who met his gaze and gave a small nod. Theo nodded back before closing his curtains and putting up the silencing spells that Harry had learned from Professor Snape. Theo was a bit jealous of his roommates. They hadn’t lost someone close and would have no reason to perform the Ritual. It made him think of Blaise and Harry, hoping that they both succeeded.

He shook his head to bring him out of his thoughts, his setup was a bit precarious, as he had a candle resting on a stack of books all resting on his bed. The picture he was using resting against the stack. The woman in it, resting on a blanket in a field, two small boys keeping her attention from the camera. The words flowed out of him with ease and he waited. And waited. And waited. It did not worry him because she had many who would call her tonight. Everyone loved who had known her loved her. But he knew she would come to him, he was her favourite. Soon the gentle hum of a lullaby filled the room. Theo had lied when he told Harry he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. He didn’t want him to get his hopes up, it was a simple Ritual and would give out a limited response. He hummed along to the lullaby, smiling softly as memories of being nestled up to her in bed as she sang to him and his younger brother, her hands caressing both of their heads. “ Hi Mom. How’ve you been?” As the lullaby came to an end. Her song-like laugh filled the room, He never felt her but he always heard her. He paused a moment before he told her everything he could think of, and unknowingly like Blaise several levels above, talked mostly about Blaise and Harry and himself.

“They’re amazing Mom.” Theo stopped his rambling. “ They make everything so much easier like you used to.” Her humming had started up again and Theo reveled in it. “ I think others must want you though, I’m sure you can feel the pull.” The humming had stopped and Theo’s breath hitched as he felt a hand brush away a strand of his hair from his face. He almost took his eyes off her picture, but stopped just in time. “ Go on mom, I love you.” Her lullaby remained for a moment before the candle’s flame blew out. Breathing heavily, Theo cleaned up, opening his curtains and placing his books on the floor and the candle and his mom’s picture on his nightstand. 

Greg and Vincent had finally passed out, in a pile between their beds of course. Draco had closed his curtains and a small light could be seen from the crack, causing Theo to sigh. Draco might be annoying, but Theo appreciated him for not interrupting the Ritual, and for also allowing Theo to sneak out of his bed and to the bathroom to wash his face unnoticed. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, and found himself humming a lullaby.


	4. Goose Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Flitwick was not lying when he told Harry that the Headmaster would be searching for the cause of the tremors felt around the school. Exert from Chapter 18 of Wisdom & Wit.

The Headmaster was getting rather tired. Much of his day, since breakfast really, had him answering to concerned students about the magical outbursts that shook the Great Hall, and then later the west side of the Castle. The rest of thay time was spent investigating.

He was almost certain that it was Harry's magic that went out of control. However when he returned to the Great Hall to run tests, he was surprised to note there was no evidence. With that amount of magical energy released there was garuanteed to be traces of a magical signature. They was none, in fact there wasn't any magical signatures at all. Flummoxed, the Headmaster performed quite a few more tests. As the Great Hall was a center point of the school, both students and professors entered it several times a day and for long enough that they should leave a trace. It was as if the Great Hall had been cleansed of anything magicial.

Albus spent quite a bit of his time in the Great Hall, waving his wand around. Thankfully night had fallen and he was alone to work. But no matter what he did there wasn't a signal trace of where that outburst of magic had come from. His own magic had filled the void and most of his tests were spoiled.

Another fly in his soup, was that he was unable to triangulation where the outburst from later in the day had originated. No portrait had witnessed anything, and not a single ghost was able to help. All he new was that it was in on the west side of the Castle. He couldn't even ascertain if it began in the Castle or on the grounds. As Headmaster he had the ability to sense anything magical within the Castle's domain. But it was almost as if Hogwarts herself was hiding it from him. With a shake of his head, Albus made his way back to his quarters. He was far too exhausted to deal with this.


	5. Gifts Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be around Chapter 27 or 28 of Wisdom & Wit. Albus discovers that a gift had been sent back to him in the mail.

Alubs was not a happy man at the moment. Already he had banished and froze the  Headmasters’ Paintings that decorated his wall, and Fawkes had flown out the window faster than Albus had ever seen. The center of the man’s annoyance laid on his desk. 

A simply wrapped present, which would normally bring forth feelings of joy and happiness, brought on anger and quite a bit of confusion as well. The problem was not that he was given a gift, he had quite a few from students and staff members alike, as well as from adoring fans all from all over England and even on the continent. No, the problem was that this was not a gift for him. In fact it had been a present that he had personally sent by owl to Harry, or more specifically to Number 4, because where else would he be?

  
  


_ The boy is not here. Take this back since it won’t stop hurting my son! _

_ -Vernon _

It had been taped the muggle way to the envelope and was delivered to the nearest post office. Thankfully the Ministry had people, mostly Squibs working in places like that, and had taken the package to an Owlry had had it sent back to Albus at Hogwarts. Still it wasn’t the worst thing.

No, the worst thing to the Headmaster was that he had no idea how the boy escap- left. Arabella had confirmed that the Uncle had brought Harry home in the family car and that no other car had arrived, Nor had anyone entered from the front door. He had already checked with his sources in the Ministry and not one had fused the floo or portrayed out of the house. It was as if the boy had somehow vanished. Since the wards were meant to keep anyone from Apparating in and out, Albus was at a loss.

His assorted artifacts did not hint at him being in trouble or hurt, and so Albus could only wait until the boy returned to the school to give him his present. And when he did, he would make it clear how disappointed he was in the boy. Yes that would work. He sighed heavily, feeling the entire world on his shoulders, and placed the gift in the lowest drawer of his desk.


	6. Chapter 30: What Truly Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what was almost Chapter 30. However after letting a friend read it and compare it to what actually became Chapter 30, she felt this one was a bit too dark. I also feel like its a bit too out of character for my Harry. But I still figured someone would like to read it.

  
  


Severus was not at all happy to be woken up- he cast a tempus- three twenty-two in the morning, from an already poor night sleep filled with ghosts that should have long been put down to rest. Unfortunately.it looked like Dingly had other ideas.

" What?" He growled, grimacing as he saw the poor creature flinch.

" Master Harry be needing you sir."

"Nightmare?" He rose quickly, preparing for the worse. The House Elf shook her head, ears flopping almost comically. " Lead the way then." He slipped on his robes and a pair of slippers Dingly had set out for him. 

A tremor of dread cascaded down his spine with each passing step as he realized where they were heading. The urgency to which the House Elf was striding with did not aid his anxiety.

" Why do you not just  _ transfer _ us over there?" He disliked using that word but refused to call Apparating, because it was clearly not, nor would he call it 'popping' like Harry.

"Too much." Came her reply. He was about to demand a better explanation when he felt it. Pure magic radiated out of the room that very clearly contained Harry. The magic spread over Severus confirming itself to be Harry’s.

“What has he done.” Severus muttered to himself as he forced the door open, the heaviness and strength of the magic within the room pushed down on everything. Dingly stood behind as Severus made his way into the room, struggling to walk under the ambush of magic, now freed to make its way into the hall.

The first thing he noticed, besides the magic that was still slamming into him, was that Harry was on his knees in front of his parents’ paintings, trembling. The man staggered his way to him, before calling out his name.

“Oh Sev. Look.” Harry exclaimed, jumping in surprise at his name being called out. “ Look Sev, look. They moved.” 

Severus looked up, blanching at the fact that he was correct. Their positions, once staring straight ahead with simple smiles, were now staying down at Harry, concern clearly shown on their faces. They were however frozen in place still. 

" Just a bit more. I can feel it." Harry's words were low and weak. " just a bit more."

"Harry. You need to stop." Severus demanded, the man fearing that Harry would soon do too much damage to himself.

" But it's so close Sev." His entire body was trembling.

Severus could take no more. Harry's magic was freely flowing now and he could see as the boy was nearing the point of no return. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he pointed his wand at Harry. " Somnus." Causing Harry to fall over as the spell put him into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fit this into the next chapter, but I had it all written out. So Happy Halloween :D


End file.
